


He Consumed My Heart

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I remembered that I had binged Hannibal a while back, and with the recent release of the new series Clarisse, I'm reinvested again in some of the elements that make the Hannibal elements interesting.
Relationships: Molly Graham & Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	He Consumed My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the ending is up in the air for Hannibal, I wanted to delve a bit more into the mindset of Will, especially at the end of the series after everything he had been through. I think he was an interesting character, and a complex anti-hero/protagonist.

As the darkness of the ocean engulfed him, Will granted himself one last thought. This entire time, since that fateful day when he met Dr. Hannibal, Will was always caught between the Devil and the deep blue sea. Both were always undesirable to him, but one at least welcomed him with complete understanding.

Before everything fell apart, before it literally all went to Hell, Will felt seen for the first time in his life. Sure there was Jack, Alana and Abigail who were partly there, but deep down there was that look all would give him. One of hesitancy, that made him feel as if he didn’t belong. But Hannibal, Hannibal saw through all that and reached out to him.

For the first time in his life, Will dared to dream. To wish. He wished that in another life, Hannibal could be someone he could call his friend. A true friend, maybe even a love that would have been meant to last a lifetime. Will’s mind wandered to Hannibal, to Molly. One a pillar of strength to understand and see him, and the other a pillar of a new beginning to a content life.

The cottage would have been perfect. A content haven with a calming overlook. It could have been the start of their new life. One of the last things Will allows himself to revel in is his revelation with Bedelia. _Is Hannibal in love with me?_ He didn’t want to admit it at the time, but there was small part of Will that rejoiced in this revelation.

_If only,_ he thought to himself under the dark waves. Just for a moment, Will closed his eyes and just let himself feel free and content for once in his life. It was finally peaceful after all these years.


End file.
